Ask The Demigods
by WiseGirl32
Summary: See title. Please ask questions in your reviews. No updates until I have some questions. BTW I'm not even trying on this summary.
1. How Does This Make You Feel?

**Question: How do you feel about random fanfiction writers and readers asking you questions?**

Hazel: Wait what? What is this?

Leo: It's technology.

Hazel: Not that! Why are they asking us questions? *punches Leo in the arm*

Percy: Because I was bored and I asked them to.

Annabeth: Percy. Why?

Percy: Like I said, I was bored

Annabeth: Whatever. *sighs*

Leo: Bring on the questions!

Me: None have been asked yet.

Frank: That what will we do while we wait?

Nico: To be honest, I don't really care.

Piper: I second that.

Jason: Go on with everyday life?

Leo: Whatever we're supposed to do while we wait, I hope we don't have to do that for to long. Bring it on!


	2. Books?

**Question (by author): Favorite book?**

Annabeth: Modern Architecture A-L.

Percy: The Book Of Surfing.

Leo: No duh. It HAD to have something to do with surfing. Have you ever even surfed?

Annabeth: *facepalms*

Hazel: *warning look on face* Leo...

Percy: Excuse me! I taught Piper everything she knows!

Piper: No you didn't. My dad did.

Percy: *sounding angry* And who do you think taught him?

Piper *sighing* his dad.

Percy: *sulking* whatever.

Jason: Don't worry Percy. Leo didn't know that that was a sensitive subject.

Leo: Not sorry. And my favorite book is Dot The Fire Truck. No regrets!

Nico: seriously? That book's for toddlers! *chuckles softly*

Leo: Did death boy just laugh!?

Nico: uh, no?

Hazel: That was a horrible cover-up Nico.

Will: It's okay Angel.

Nico: Not in front of everyone!

Everyone but Nico And Will: *jaws drop*

Piper: I ship it.

Percy: The question doesn't matter anymore.

Annabeth: Wait what? When does a question not matter?

Leo: Right now. That question of yours doesn't matter. *is punched by Annabeth* Ow!

Jason: You deserve it.

Nico: What was the question?

Will: Don't care. *hugs Nico*

Nico: *Blushes*

Piper: So CUTE!

Hazel: I have to agree with you here. Adorable!

Percy: He likes him, but I'm still not his type?!

Nico: *muttering* Oh Gods.

Percy: How am **I** not your type, while he is?

Nico: Kill me now.

Percy: I mean, seriously!

Annabeth: Percy, stop.

Percy: *sulking* whatever.

Nico: Why do you care? You have Annabeth!

Percy: But I'm everybody's type!

Annabeth: Percy! *glares*

Percy: Sorry!

Leo: Okay, I really need a non-author question! Please! These questions are tearing us apart!


	3. Thank You Peny Lu!

**Peny Lu asks: just wondering there isn't an Ancient Greek setting on the translating button above so when did you all get so good at reading english? I thought you guys had dyslexia.**

Leo: Chiron translates this for us.

Frank: Me too! I don't have dyslexia or ADHD. *mumbles* Only Lactose Intolerance.

Hazel: Don't be embarrassed.

Frank: Next question please!

 **Penny Lu asks: Isn't it dangerous to be using an electronic to write this? Or are you in chiron's office typing all around one computer? That must be squishy! Or did Leo finally invent monster proof electronics finally?**

Leo: Okay, first of all, thank you for your concern about our safety. We are not in Chiron's office typing around one computer, yes that would be to squishy. Some of these questions make Frank uncomfortable, and he goes all Rhino.

Hazel: Yes, Leo did invent monster proof technology finally, and we are all texting this right now. Is that the right word, Leo? Texting?

Leo: Yeah. So anyway, Chiron texts us these questions, and after he's satisfied with our work or tired of waiting, he translates most of these responses from Greek and Latin, which he insisted that we all learn, and posts them online.

 **Peny Lu asks: What type of movies do you guys watch? (if you are able to finally watch movies Leo having made monster proof technology) I would not expect it to be violence you guys fight enough. Maybe romance, of drama. I think you dudes would like comedy.**

Annabeth: There are several commas missing from this question!

Percy: Calm down Wisdom.

Percy: Stupid auto correct!

Percy: Wise Girl

Percy: So anyway, my favorite movie is The Little Mermaid.

Percy: Why did I say that?

Annabeth: My favorite movie is Titanic!

Piper: My Big Fat Greek Wedding.

Frank: Chimpanzee.

Hazel: Gem and the Holograms. Just because it's the only 21st century movie I have watched.

Leo: The Hunger Games: Catching Fire! Boom!

Jason: The Flying Scotsman.

Nico: Don't have one.

Will: Sunlight Jr.

Percy: Naturally.

Will: What!?

Percy: Nooooooothing.

Will: Whatever.

 **Peny Lu asks: WHERE IS FRANK WHY IS HE NOT SPEAKING** **?**

Frank: I sleep in ONE time and you guys answer questions without me.

Percy: Sorry man. Chiron rushed us.

Annabeth: Yeah. It probably won't happen again.

Percy: Probably.

Hazel: I'll make sure it doesn't happen again.

Frank: Thanks. I'm going to bed right now just in case.

Percy: Goodnight.

Hazel: You're worrying to much. Don't you trust my word?

Frank: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Leo: Aw! Chinese-Canadian Baby man is sleeping!

Hazel: *punches Leo* Shut up Leo.

Leo: OW! Crap! She actually found me and punched me! Ow!

Percy: I'm just going to ignore that. Thank you for your questions, Peny Lu. To everyone reading this right now: Please feel free to ask us more questions. Thank you, and have a good day!


	4. How Are They Here?

**elephantlover123 asks:** **to Hazel: how's life in the 21st century?**

Hazel: Pretty good.

Leo: Wait! More is coming in!

 **elephantlover123 asks: also: where's Calypso? did Leo rescue her yet? if you're including her, my previous question to Hazel can apply to her too**

Hazel: Who's Calypso? Do you have a secret girlfriend!?

Piper: OMG!

Percy: Calypso?

Leo: Um, yeah she's here. I'll get her into this conversation.

Percy: But Calypso

Annabeth: Percy, stop.

Percy: But Calypso.

Annabeth: PERCY!

Calypso: Hi.

Percy: How U here u said you couldn't come with me!?

Calypso: An oath on the River Styx. Leo. Oath to keep with final breath. He promised to come back.

Leo: And I did! So anyway, how IS life in the 21st century for you?

Calypso: There is, um, a lot I do not understand.

Hazel: I can relate.

Calypso: *smiling* it is good to know i am not the only one.

Piper: So, are you and Leo dating?

Calypso: ...

Calypso: Is she always like this?

Leo: Daughter of Aphrodite. So yeah. And Piper, yes, we are dating.

Piper: I ship this. *squeals*

Jason: Piper, calm down.

Percy: Please, you're making me uncomfortable.

Frank: Good, I'm not the only one.

Coach Hedge: Calm it down, cupcakes!

Leo: How is he in this conversation?

Piper: IDK.

Octavian: I'm not gone!

Jason: How is HE in this conversation.

Nico: Srsly, he died.

Will: I saw it with my own eyes.

Bianca: Lord Hades is allowing us to contact the living.

Nico: Bi-bianca?

Leo: Am I the only one that's feeling wierd right now. I mean, how did OCTAVIAN earn the right to contact us? SRSLY!

Nico: How?

Leo: Srsly WTF

Percy: Okay, I'm ending this here. Please give us more questions. Thank you!


	5. WHY U MAKE NEEKS MAD?

Leo: Okay, sorry we haven't done this in a while.

Hazel: Yeah, a certain someone decided to disappear again. *glares*

Leo: I was only... nevermind

Percy: Let's just get started, okay?

Piper: Yeah.

Jason: Bring on the question!

 **FanFiction'BoutPJIsLife** **asks:** **I have a question about ships: I have a question about ships: Piper, do you ship Solangelo?**

Piper: Yes. Definitely.

 **Did Reyna find her soul mate?**

Reyna: Not yet. Some people think it should be that twit Octavian *pulls out sword*

Jason Percy Hazel and Frank: *Holds her back*

Piper: *backs up slowly*

Jason: Really Pipes?

Piper: It would be SORT OF CUTE!

Reyna: NO

Piper: Fine.

 **Did Travis ask out Katie for a date?**  
 **If yes, how did Connor react?**

 **And a last question for Annabeth:**  
 **How did you feel when the Stolls put spiders in your cabin?**  
 **And how did you revenge? (If you did)**

Travis: Not yet.

Katie: Do you want to?

Piper: Tratie for life!

Connor: Okay, I've gotta agree with Piper here

Annabeth: Next question... *glares at Stolls* Percy had to confiscate my knife. I'm still planning my revenge.

Percy: Oooooookaaaaay, next question? Please? I don't want her to kill anyone!

Me: Fine.

 **An Unnamed Guest asks: To Annabeth and Percy**

 **Do you two like each other more than friends?**

Percy: Yeah. Wait, do you?

Annabeth: I swear, sometimes I think his head is actually filled with seaweed. Of course I like you more than friends! I've kissed you multiple times and told you I love you and *gasps for breath*

Frank: Great, now she's ranting.

Leo: Yeesh!

Annabeth: Repair boy, if you keep talking like that, I'll use my revenge plan on you!

Leo: Okay fine don't kill me please!

Hazel: Don't hurt him, or anyone! Please!

SessKagShipper2003-

Leo: Nice name...

Calypso: *hits him over the head* shut up!

 **Me *glaring at Leo* SessKagShipper2003 asks: For Leo: How did it feel to get punched by the entire camp when you got back**

 **For everyone else: How did it feel the get to punch Leo?**

Leo: It hurt. A lot. I think I'm still bruised.

Hazel: You're so overdramatic! *whispers* did I use that right Frank?

Frank: Yeah.

Hazel: Okay!

Frank: We still haven't gotten our chance.

Annabeth: speaking of which... *punches Leo*

Reyna: *punches Leo*

Hazel: *Punches Leo*

Frank: *punches Leo*

Jason: *Punches Leo*

Piper: *Punches Leo*

Bianca: *temporarily having a physical form* You made NICO MAD! *slaps Leo in the face*

Nico: *punches Leo*

Leo: Death Breath, you already got your turn! OW OW OW OW OW OW DAMMIT SESSYSHIPPER-WHATEVER-YOUR-NAME-IS!

SessKagShipper2003: #Don'tCare.

Me: Okay, that about wraps everything up. Bye guys!


	6. Thanks Mavis Chase

**Mavis Chase asks: To Percy: If you would have to choose what Disney movie would you show Annabeth**  
Percy: The little Mermaid. Or maybe finding Nemo. UGH, so hard to choose!

Annabeth: do I get any say in this?

Percy: No.  
 **To Thalia: If Luke hadn't turned bad, and you weren't a hunter, would you date him?**  
Thalia: Umm, do I have to answer this?

Ghost Luke: Yes.

Thalia: How are you even here?

Ghost Luke: My secret *waggles eyebrows*

Thalia: He was more like a brother to me. I wouldn't concider taking it any farther than that.  
 **To Annabeth: If you had to choose, what would your new nickname for Percy**  
Annabeth: Agreeing with Clarisse here and saying Prissy.

Prissy: Ho dare-who did that?

Clarisse: *snorts in the distance*  
 **To Bianca: Why did you choose rebirth?**

Bianca: Nico needs to get over not having me around. I hate having to put him through it, but it was what needed to happen.

Nico: Why?

Bianca: Nico, you have to get over my death. Ugh, me being here isn't helping, is it?

Prissy: Probably not, no.

Frank: No questions for us?

Hazel: Seriously guys, I have no idea what to say here.

Jason: Yeah...

Piper: Anyone have a question for us? No?

Leo: Come on guys! Oblige to the McShizzle Man!

Annabeth: No. Bye now!

Leo: waitwaitwait-


End file.
